Are We The Last Living Souls?
by RadioKidd
Summary: If you annoy the Gorillaz, they will fight back.Unfortunately, that's more than the King's temper can take. What will happen when a dramatic piece of news turn the house upside down? CONTAINS OC'S : MurdocxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Talia Celeste Heather Adrianna

**Overveiw:** She is the only child of the King and Queen of Chyna ( some place I made up) and has light, strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes and isn't very tall.

She is mostly quiet but sometimes talkative.

History with the Band: Her and Murdoc share an unknown link with the Pirates.

(Set just before the El Manana Vid)

**Chapter 1:**

**NARRATOR POV**

She sat at the top of the stairs, just hidden by the banister. Her Father had supposedly hired a sort of body gaurd for her, to make sure she was safe because of the incedent last month.

~ FlashBack~

_Helena sat at her Vanity, applying makeup for the party that night. She was just applying some red lipstick when she heard a faint hissing noise from behind her. She turned round hesitantly, adrenaline running through her veins and she caught sight of the snake heading towards her, she let out a scream as it's fangs pierced her skin_

_once_

_twice_

_three times as her daughter ran into the room, gun in her hand and shot the snake and ran to her Mother._

_The party was called off and her Father immediatley made some calls to arrange for a body gaurd for his daughter._

The memory of that night still made Talia's blood run cold but she knew she had to stay strong. She also knew that when her body guard arrived, she would have no privacy whatsoever.

"Right. But what do I have to do with this? I don't have anything to do with these _Black Cloud _people." A growl entered her ears.

"Muds, we all know you do. Admit it." A lower, American voice joined the first.

"Yes, and I also happened to know that you all are capable of defending yourselves against Zombies. A bunch of Pirates shouldn't be a problem for the ' Demononic Bass Player, should it?"

"Yea' Muds, an' she seems like a nice girl. Why don' we be body gaurds? It coul' be fun." A high voice which, she assumed belonged to a man, was silenced as the person let out a whimper.

"Fine, fine, but I want pay for this, and time to finish our album,"

"Yes. It's a done deal Mr Niccals."

"So, where is she?"

Talia heard footsteps aproaching the marble stairs and she quickly rushed to her room to make sure she was presentable. Unfortunatly, her father caught sight of her and she cursed as he called out.

She backed onto the top of the stairs as her father saw her trying to escape. She wasn't a normal princess. At least, she didn't look like the ones from the stories my mum used to read to me. She had strawberry blonde hair, pink at the tips and was wearing what could only be described as her own take on a kimono. It was short and floral reaching just halfway down her thighs. It was red, dotted with pink cherry blossoms and trimmed with gold.

The axe princess ran up the stairs to her fellow princess and began jabbering exitedly in japanese. The shocked girl followed her as she led her to her band mates.

"Hello Talia-Celeste, these are your new body guards. I'm sure you'lll get along. I'm going to my study to write up some buisness stuff, I'm sure you'll get along just fine, maybe show them around the grounds? Yes?" He grinned at his daughter, unsure of her reaction to the odd group of people suppost to be protecting her.

Noodle pulled the girl along with her as she introduced her.

"Murdoc-san. " She said, as the princess was pulled infront of a tall, green skinned, black haired man with an upside down cross hung around his neck.

"'Ello Love. Th' names, Murdoc Niccals, King of Gorillaz," he grinned devilishly, making the girl turn bright red as he kissed her hand.

"2d-san."

"Alwight," The blue haired man with a zombie like apperance smiled sheepishly, hiding behind a larger man with a baseball hat on.

"Russell-san."

"Hey," he held out a hesitant hand and Talia, noticing the gesture of friendship, accepted and shook the American's hand.

"Noodle" the young girl said, putting a fist on her chest.

"Hello! Don't forget me man!" Murdoc facepalmed as Del floated out of Russell's head. Talia Stepped back as the ghost overlooked her.

"I'm Del, hows the weather down there," he joked, the band stood waiting for the response.

She burst out laughing as Del introduced himself.

"H-Hello, I'm so sorry, I'm not laughing at you or anything its just that sounded so..._wrong_!"

Soon, the ghost rapper began howling with laughter, followed by 2d and then Noodle. Her laugh was contagious. I noticed Murdoc grinned at her response, chuckling to himself as Del lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Right, now we're all friends, and that, why doesn't Talia show us round her crib?" He smirked.

"Gladly!" She laughed as she fell from Del's shoulder as Noodle woke Russell up.

Right into Murdoc's outstreched arms.

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! :o**_

**Okay, so this is my first ever story on fanfic. Rubbish I know, but I just wanted to write down my story ideas. This is one version, I might write a different version of it if I can sort it out. Hehe ;) So, Reveiw any ideas for improvement and ideas for the plot line, I'm still not sure where this storys going yet so all comments are apreciated. Oh, any comment ideas for the title, I couldn't really think of one, thanks!**

**- SkinnyGenesOnPlasticBeach x **

**P.s- Anyone else really want the last bit to happen to them? I know I do ;) :P Lol!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I'm back and here's chapter 2 of my first ever fanfic. **

**So, I'm gonna flesh out some things here:**

**Chyna is a made up town in the south of Italy. Talia and her Dad are multi-cultural. They find other countries styles, food and culture really interesting which is why Talia is dressed in her own take of a Kimono. She is particulary interested in the culture of Japan and likes to mix up their traditional styles with a bit of her own creativity. I find it easier to explain rather than to add it into the story, sorry! **

**Murdoc was originally hired by the King to protect Talia as he has already done a good job of hiding from them already. Talia's Dad has a lot of connections and when he found out the other person involved with the Pirates and did a bit of research and found out he also lived near some zombies and was still alive, so he decided to hire Murdoc. Naturally the band came with him as at this point of time, they are still producing their (amazing) album: Demon Days. Okay? **

**Thanks for the review, and I hope you follow my story :)**

**Chapter 2**

**TALIA'S POV**

"Umm...so, let's go, yeah?" I blushed. I can't belive what just happened. This is so embarasing! My Cheeks blushed red and I hid my eyes behind my fringe. Only that could happen to me. Just my luck.

I mumbled a thanks to Murdoc and he put me back onto my feet and whispered in my ear;

"Thats,alright luv,"

We were just heading to the ball room when I heard a high pitched shreek from the kitchen.

"DINNER'S READY!" I covered my ears and 2D actually fell over from fear as Ms. Lovvet, our cook called us in to eat.

"No matter how long you live here, no-one will ever get used to hearing a voice like that!" I stated which sent everyone into hysterics.

Dinner was a large banquet of almost anything from Pizza to rice, I guess no-one really knew them well enough to really cook their favorite dish.

"Do you normaly eat that much food?" 2D whispered. He looked a bit scared of the size of the place, or something along the lines of it, I wasn't quite sure.

"Nah, only when we have guests around. Normally it's just pizza or something," I smiled. This seemed to put his mind at ease and he took the seat next to me. Well, he was going to but Murdoc shoved him out of the way and took the place for himself. 2D sat opposite next to Noodle, Russel at the end of the table, like the one in charge.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you got to do with Pirates? Hm?" Murdoc flirted, winking at me.

"Well, some guy sold them some cheep, useless guns and when they asked for better ones he gave them some bombs which didn't work so they went to the next place they could think of where they knew had lots of army gear."

"To your Dad." Russel added.

"Yeah, but we didn't give them any, and neither did the other guy involved so they got mad an-"

"Attacked the place...yeah...really sorry about that..." Murdoc said, looking at Russel, then me then at his plate. Wired.

"What do you mean? Are you a Pirate? 'Cause if you are I'll shoot you into next week!" I shouted. He looked up, fear and shock covering his face and his mismatched eyes.

"No! Hell no! I'm the one who sold them faulty guns." My tone softened a bit.

"Oh. Okay."

"What did they do?" 2D asked, worried. Now it was my turn to look down at my plate. My throat stung and my eyes filled up with tears.

"They targeted my Dad's most dearest."

"Your Mother." Noodle sighed, her voice full of pity. If it was one thing I hated it was people pitying me. I cleared my throat.

"Yes...I'm not really hungry...got stuff to do...matron will show you to your rooms when your done, buonanotte il mio amici."

I got up and left, heading towards my room. I hadn't talked to anyone about my Mother since she was killed, and to be honest, it was really painful.

**Soo? Did you like? Hate? Have ideas for plot line? Improvement? Events that could happen? Drop a Review and I'll read them all and reply to them and maybeuse some of them in the next chapter! Thankyou!**

** - SkinnyGenesOnPlasticBeach. x**

**P.s- Renamed the story: Are we the last living souls? Like it? I think it suits where the story is heading. I'm also in the process of improvement to the first chapter so I'll note that down when I've done that, in case you want to re-read it.**

**P.p.s- Buonanotte il mio amici means- Goodnight my friends. I used google translate so please tell me if it is wrong. I might die if it was something really awkward and no-one told me! I'm looking for a beta reader as well. :) Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AAH! CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! So changed the character of Talia a bit to suit the next chapter, sorry. I also re-did chapter 1 so if you want to re-read it, feel free. Not much changed apart from it al being from the narrators POV, and Talia has blue eyes instead of mismatched ones. This is all to do with the next chapter so please keep reading! :D The story will mostly be told in either Narrator, Talia or Murdoc's POV. Occasionally someone elses maybe. Oh and I would just like to say sorry for spelling Russell's name wrong! Please notify me if I do something like that again! I feel so stupid! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**Murdoc's POV**

I tried to follow Talia to see if she was okay but the Matron ushered us to each of our rooms. Maybe I shouldn't have told 'er I was in league with the pirates...oh well. There's always tomorrow. Wonder if there's any rum around 'ere. Hope so, s'not gonna be easy apologising to Tal.

Our rooms are nice. Well my'n is. It's large and has a balcony and has rum! Bottles and bottles of it in a mini fridge! Wow, they sure know how to make someone feel welcome! What was I talking abou' again? Rum? Yes, I think I'll have another bottle...or two...or five.

**MORNING**

She wasn't at breakfast this mornin'. That cook said she had gone out to the town for a bit, would be back later. So I decided to walk around a bit and might of ended up sneaking into her room and looking through her stuff. Just to get to know 'er. Or summin like tha'.

There was lots of jewellery and dresses, a music player and a weakly made bird perch. Neva' saw any bird flyin' round 'ere.

Just then, Cortez flew in and landed on the perch. Forgot about that damn bird. Musta followed us 'ere. Talia walked in dressed in dungarees and a pink polo shirt. No shoes. She nearly fell over into the hallway when she saw me. I smiled awkwardly and greeted her.

"Umm...hello luv, back already? Hehe," SHe nodded slowly, eyeing me up suspiciously.

"Yup, whatcha doing in here?"

"Just lookin' around. Didn't read your diary or anything. Promise. What's Cortez doin' in yer room?"

"Well, considering I don't have a diary, that would be quite difficult. As for the bird, he arrived here last night. I guessed he was yours but you were passed out so I let him stay in here."

"Howdya know I was passed out?"

"Rum bottles."

"Ah well thanks." She smiled and nodded gracefully.

"Look, about yesterday, I'm really sorry but I haven't really talked about my Mum since she died."

"S'alright luv, so how did she die? If you don't mind me askin'?"

"Multiple snake bites. Pirate let one in I recon. That's why I don't leave my balcony door open anymore, in case they do the same to me. 'Course, I have a gun, my Mum didn't." I opened my arm in a sort of friendly hug, which she gladly accepted. After a couple of seconds she broke the hug to say:

"Are you guys doing anything today?"

"Nah, hangover, why?"

"'Cause I've got someone I'd like you to meet, big fan of yours actually, especially you, Murdoc," Talia grinned.

"Well, can't dissapoint my fans can I?" I laughed and we went to find the others.

**Yeah, I know, short chapter, but this is like a filler. The first two being like an intro. The really good bits (in my view) of the story are gonna start soon! So who is the mystery Murdoc fan! What will the band think of him/her? What will happen? CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON! **

**- SkinnyGenesOnPlasticBeach x**

**P.S- I'm thinking of making a Devianart account any uploading some pics of my OC's for this story and maybe some scenes to do with it. Should I? R&R My fellow Gorillaz :) hehe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OOH! You finally get to find out who is the mystery person Talia is going to introduce to the Gorillaz! Hehe! Read! Read! Read!**

**Chapter 4**

**TALIA'S POV**

When me and Murdoc found the others, we walked down to my friend Asori's record/art studio/ recording studio/ tatoo shop named 'The Real Dealz.'

It wasn't big, but it was homey and chockablock full of old vinyl records, new ones, CD's on one side of the shop and on the other side was a desk and two hot pink swivel chairs and all her tattooing equiptment. The walls were full of posters of bands, photos of clients, friends and framed platinum records she had bought off eBay. There was also a small stairway, like the one you get next to the shops on the high street leading up to her flat and teh recording/art studio. There was also a shrine of guitars and a dj deck. I specifically bought the Gorillaz here not only because she was probably their biggest fan (most of the posters were them) but because I accidently on purpose found out they were recording a new album and needed somewhere to record. And this was the perfect place.

As Russell opened the door, a small bell chimed and a familiar voice called out.

"Hiya! You allrite? Got some new designs I need you to check out and- Oh my God it's the Gorillaz!" the fast flow of words pouring from her mouth stopped abruptly as she caught sight of Russell, Noodle, Murdoc and 2d in her little shop.

"Hey, I'm Russell, nice to meet ya, don't suppose y'all sell any drumsticks? Broke me last pair." He asked politely.

"Asori, and likewise. They're over there, all types, no drum kits though, they wouldn't fit."

Russell headed over to the stand whilst 2d gazed at the piles of old school punk records and Talia went to show Noodle the Japanese lanterns, parasols and pictures that decorated the tattooing desk. ( FUN FACT: Asori got Talia into the art of Japan and actually made her kimono, as well as some of her dresses later on.)

"Whats with the bandage?" Murdoc asked, making Asori jump, spilling the ink onto the floor.

"Ah! Satan! Sorry, luv, lemme help," he cursed, grabbing a paper towel and mopping up the fushia ink. For a split second, his eyes caught her own mismatched ice blue and jade green. Her ash blonde hair fell from the green hat she was wearing and fell into a full fringe and short layers just reaching past her chin. She was wearing a camoflage green army gillet and was fraying slightly, It was covered in badges, eyelets and a few medals. The gillet also matched her shorts which were also green and fraying, topped off with red-brown army boots with heels higher than his cubans.

"Haha, that's okay, just got a new tattoo, still kinda sore which is why i've got the bandage," she laughed.

"Cool, can I see it?" Murdoc asked, unusually polite, which caught the attention of his bandmates, he glared at them.

"Yeah, sure, it's a mexican sugar skull," she removed the bandage to reveal a large skull decorated with flowers and vines in bright tropical colours. The whole piece covered most of her fist.

"Awesome, is it your first?"

"No, I've already got two, this is my favorite though,"

"What others do you have?"

One angel wing on each hand,"

"Did you tattoo tehm yourself?"

"No! Gawd no! I'm not that talented!"

"I think you are, luv," and from that moment, Asori and Murdoc were literally inseperable, No exaggeration needed.

At the back of the shop, I smild in self accomplishment, not noticing Russell stood next to me.

"You had this all planned out, didn't ya?" He asked quietly.

"Every word," I replied, and we stood watching the two engrossed in a deep conversation on guitars, tattoos and music.

**Okay so what did you think? I've been writing these on my iPod in case I forget by the time I get to the computer to type it up. Every time I start writing something down, I seem to either forget or get bored. This is a kinda short chapter so I'm going to post the next one as well. :)**

**- SkinnyGenesOnPlasticBeach x**

**P.S- PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! ALL REVIEWS GO TO HELP ASORI'S POSTER COLLECTION! :O**

**P.P.S- I'm on DeviantART now! Search SkinnyGenesGorillaz to see some of my work. (not a lot seeing as I've only just made the account!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I didn't get to publish this one after the last because the wifi got turned off :'( Oh well, so here you go, a late chapter 5. This is where the action/drama/romance finally begins! :o **

**Chapter 5**

**NARRATOR'S POV**

"Asori, is anyone renting your recording studio lately? Talia asked, breaking the silence that had fell on the group as they listened to some of the songs from the band's first album.

Asori was leaning on Murdoc's shoulder whilst they lay in the large, lush green field outside Talia's home. She shook her head.

"Nope, must be lyric season or summin, everyone's making music, but it's not solid, y'no? Why y'askin'?"

"'Cause, we don't have a proper place to record at my'n and the Gorillaz need somewhere to record stuff."

"Music. Record music. Not 'Stuff'. Respect it man, or I won't make your dress for the ball next month." Talia poked her tounge out at her best friend's response.

"Yeah, yeah, so you in?"

"Sure." Russell had blanked out halfway through the conversation and Del had joined in.

"I like ya, Asori, y'all got proper music knowledge, ya dig?"

"Likewise, man, you kill the rap in 'Rock the House'."

"Thanks," He replyed.

"Shall we go back now? It's getting late and I'm hungry," Talia said.

"Me to," Noodle chimed in. 2d and Murdoc nodded and they headed back to the house but as they got closer, Asori and Talia stopped in their tracks, causing Murdoc to trip up (he had his arm around Asori and disn't notice the stop).

"What's up, luv? Somethin' wrong?"

"Do, ya feet 'urt?" 2d asked. Noodle had hitched a ride on his back but had she been walking, he would sure have offered them a ride.

"Posh car,"

"Stupid Butler ar door,"

"Means one thing..."

"Gregory's here!" They groaned simultaniously, the look of dread covering their faces.

Gregory was a posh, snotty man who was full of himself and loved to put others down. Especially Asori. Talia feared that if he pushed her to far, she woul dloose it and ultimately loose Murdoc, spoiling Talia's plan to get them together.

"Lookie here, it's the All American reject in her army get up, hello, Assori, how's it going? Shop still there?" He smirked.

"Yeah it is actually, and I'm English you idiot, and can last more than you can in the army, and I'm a girl,"

"Thats debatable. And I'd watch your language if I were you, won't get a boyfriend if you act like that. Wouldn't get one anyway if people these days had taste."

"Actually she has one so you can get lost!" Murdoc snarled, causing nearly everyone to spit out their soup, Asori's, most amusingly, right into Gregory's face. Talia and Russell smirked at eachother and high-fived under the table.

"I do?" Asori squeeked.

"Yeah, that is, if ya want meh?" at that moment, Asori lept out of her chair and embraced Murdoc with such force his chair tipped back and they fell over.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He grinned his signature grin. She smiled back and whispered in his ear;

"Yes."

"Asori, are you saying tonight?" The King who had remained silent for most of the meal and had only spoken after Murdoc and Asori had re-joined the table.

"Urm, sure, why not?"

"Oh, it's just, we don't have enough spare rooms left..." He trailed off.

"I honestly did not think that was possible in a house this big," 2d and Noodle giggled quietly.

"She can stay with meh," Murdoc concluded the short conversation.

"Okay," The King nodded, going back to his food.

"Any snakes come through your door recently?" Gregory hissed, Talia glaring at him with hatred.

"No, had plastic sugery to look like a cow or is it just natural beauty?" She shot back. 2d was laughing so hard at this point that the soup had spurted out of his nose and down his t-shirt. Luckily, Noodle was there to help him clean up, going red with laughter.

"Actually I've been told I'm quite handsome." He smiled, looking proud and full of himself at the same time.

"By who? A hearing-impared grandma?" Asori spat, Causing the whole of the table to burst into fits of agressive laughter. Murdoc leaned to Asori and chuckled for her ears only;

"Nice one, luv,"

"Thanks,"

SO, finally grown up then?" Talia asked Gregory.

"I'm older than you," He retorted.

"Only by age."

"So is the wdding still on?" He turned to the King who was slowly slipping down his chair in a mix between fear, embarassment and guilt.

"Yes, we will announce it at the ball."

"Wait! Who's getting married?" Talia shouted.

"You and Asori."

"What now? I can't marry Talia! No offence."

"No, Talia, you will marry Gregory and Asori you can marry his brother, Harry."

"NO! NO! NO! I AM NOT MARRYING THAT EXCUSE OF A HUMAN!" Talia screamed.

"I'M NOT EVEN A PART OF THIS FAMILY! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Asori added.

"MARRIED MY ASS! YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY GIRL!" Murdoc joined in the dispute.

"As a matter of fact, I can. I'm King and I just want you to be safe."

"No-ones safe in that house, we'd end up suicidal!" Talia argued.

"Already am," Asori mumbled, hiding her face in Murdoc's chest as he put a protective arm around her.

"You can't marry someone of if they don't want to, and your not taking Asori away from meh,"

"Yea'! We're 'er body guards an' she don' need to be amrried to some tool to be safe, they can live in Kong. With us, Right, Murdoc?" 2d Offered, cowering slightly behind Russell.

"For once, I agree with Faceache."

"Me to. The Pirates can't get into Kong and the Zombies aren't a problem." Noodle supported her friends in the fight.

"Zombies? Wow! You really hired a bunch of wiredos to protect your daughter!"

Russell approched Gregory, cracking his knuckles. He quivered and squealed as Russell pumched him in the face which sent Asori in to fits of laughteras she was hoping someone would do that and slightly planning to do so herself, slowly raising the King's temper.

"I always knew that orphans were a bad influence in society. I mean, look at the way she laughs at voilence. I honestly think they should all be killed off." That was the last thing said by Gregory. Asori lept over the table and attacked him, grabbing whatever she could on the way (a spoon) and hitting him repeatedly. Del had appeared and began to cheer his new friend on, 2d cowered under the table, expecting Murdoc to take advantage of the scene and beat him and Noodle sat there eating. Murdoc had suprisingly managed to hold most of his anger in untill now and went to punch Gregory in the face and get Asori away from him before she accidentally kills him in her rage. Not that it would be a great loss it's just the King looked just about ready to explode and Asori attacking his guest wasn't really helping.

"RIGHT! EVERYONE LEAVE NOW! ASORI, TALIA, I AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOUR BEHAVIOUR TOWARDS GREGORY IT'S SICKENING!"

"HAVE YOU PAYED ATTENTION TO THE WAY HE TREATS US OR DOES THAT NOT MATTER!" Talia shouted at her Dad, tears or rage spilling down her eyes.

"LET. ME. GO. I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. HIM!" Asori struggled to break free of Murdoc's strong hold. When she wouldn't stop squirning, he did the only thing he could think of to stop her and spun her round and kissed her. She stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around him.

_" Thought tha' woul' work" _He thought to himself.

Talia stormed out of the room, shortly followed by 2d and Noodle. As she left, she walked by Gregory, slappd him round the face, glared at her dad and mumbled to Murdoc and Asori;

"Get in there!" They broke free of there kiss to grin evily at them and folowed them out, Russell behind them.

"I swear, my dad is so thick when it comes to judging personalitys and money together. Gregory's such an idiot,"

"Yea' I dun' even know 'im and I already 'ate 'im,"

"'Course you know him, Dullard, you've just had lunch with him!"

"Oh yea'"

Talia and 2d began a long latsting conversation on how annoying Gregory was whilst Noodle went to go find someone else to talk to.

As she skipped down the hall she saw a bright orange light outlining one of the doors down the hall. Noodle pushed it open and saw Russell asleep in one of the armchairs. Looking around, she decided Del wasn't in the room and neither was anyone else so leaving the room, the young guitarist went to explore elsewhere.

She came to a room further down the hall than he had dared go before who's door was jammed shut. Being the axe princess, super soldier she was, Noodle opened the door with ease.

It was bright and gave off the impression that a girl with the personality to match had not lived in the room for quite some time. Most of the ornaments and objects in the room were concealed in a grey veil of dust. There was a wine-coloured rug laying at the foot of a large four poster bed, with snow white bed covers, as soft as rose petals and a thick white carpet like whipped cream.

There was a small cream, wooden dressing table overlooking the field that Noodle and her friends had spent most of their morning in, before the dramatic turn of events. It was to, coated in dust and was surrounded, msot disturbingly, surrounded by a stain of dark red. She exited the room quickly a a cold breeze from no-where chilled her to the bone and she re-joined 2d and Talia. Thankfully they were now talking about movies.

Murdoc had left to have a smoke outside when he saw Asori sitting on the step, a sketchbook resting on her lap. He lent against the wall and lit a ciggaret for himself.

Asori looked up and smiled weakly, shaking her head slightly when he offered her one. She stared out at the rain which had started to fall like tiny jewels glistening on a sheet of sunflower fabric. He stood watching her for a good few minutes which seemed like hours before stamping out his cigar and sitting next to her.

"You alright, luv?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just shocked, I guess." She said in a barely audiable whisper.

"Yeah, it was a pretty eventful day,"

"Dramatic."

"It was kinda awesome when you punched that guy's face in,"

"He deserved it." Murdoc laughed at her response, hugging her tightly as the rain ran down their faces, outlining every feature.

"Do you think he'll marry us off?" She asked.

"I dunno, luv, but I'll tell ya one thing."

"What?"

"The day I get along with faceache, is the day I'm letting him walk you down the aisle with someone else."

**N'aww! How cute! Yeah, I know I've kinda trailed off from Murdoc's personality a bit but I just wanted to add a bit of romance to this chapter but I think it was there when he punched Gregory in the face. He's like an uglier, more annoying Draco in my eyes. Minus the if I have offended anyone who is hearing impaired/has a grandma who is/ who is an orphan. I'm not sure if anyone would say that, but since Asori is an orphan, I figured Gregory would put her down because of it. The hearing impaired grandma...I don't know. I guess it came from the fact I always miss-hear what people say and grandma's are always nice to you. Sorry again!**

**-SkinnyGenesOnPlasticBeach x**

**P.S- There's a time skip between this chapter and the next as a pre-warning.**


	6. Author

AUTHOR NOTICE:

Hey SkinnyGenesOnPlasticBeach here. Chapter 6 may take a long time to write as I'm working on some artsy stuff to go with the story, and some random things. Sorry! But there may be a double post if that helps!

Bye!

-SkinnyGenesOnPlasticBeach x


End file.
